MI HERMOSA Y PEQUEÑA NOVIA
by Evil Anjelicke
Summary: Bellatrix Lestrange es una exitosa y rica empresaria, incapaz de amar a alguien de su mismo sexo o eso cree, hasta que Hermione Granger una chica, auna adolescente que fue maltratada por sus padre y su "novio" aparece en su vida, la hace cambiar de parecer, enamorándola perdidamente, sin magia ni guerra, pasen y vean que les parece
1. Chapter 1

**un pequeño fic sobre mi pareja favorita de Harry Potter, Hermione Granger y Bellatrix Lestrange, espero que disfruten leyéndolo tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo para ustedes**

La vida desde que salimos del vientre de nuestra madre nos depara muchas sorpresas, muchos misterios, aventuras, alegrías, tristezas, está en nosotros descubrir cada uno de esos momentos por nuestras propias manos, desde que tenemos uso de razón y nos enseñan que es lo bueno y lo malo aprendemos a forjar nuestro propio camino con las baldosas de lo que vamos aprendiendo a lo largo de nuestra niñez, nuestra adolescencia y nuestra adultéz. Muchos aprendemos de la peor manera, rápido, doloroso y contundente como es la vida, otros somos solo espectadores de esa vida, o acompañantes, ya que nuestra enseñanza aún no termina hasta que la chispa del saber se enciende en nuestro interior.

En ese momento no sé qué fue lo que me llevó a fijarme en esa chica, una chiquilla que podría prácticamente ser mi hija si me lo planteaba fríamente, solo era una adolescente que me cruzaba de vez en cuando, cuando iba hacia mi trabajo, una pequeña delgada, demasiado para pasar al espectro de salud, de cabellos largos en bucles castaños hasta por debajo de los hombros, de ojos castaños claro que desprendían a simple vista vitalidad y ternura de una pequeña niña que aún no sabía nada del mal que rodeaba a este mundo pero que al traspasar esas barreras de falsa felicidad se podía vislumbrar todo el dolor que cargaba a tan corta edad, piel pálida como el marfil y tan delicada como las alas de una mariposa, de cuerpo torneado denotando que hacia buen ejercicio diario, una chica excepcional con el trato hacia los demás, de formas educadas y de muy buenos modales, siempre recibía a todo el que atendía como si fuese la persona más importante del mundo. Lo sé porque así empezó nuestra relación.

Era una tarde soleada y muy cálida para mi gusto, estábamos en pleno otoño y el clima era tan cambian en esa época que ya no sabía que ponerme, ese día salía más temprano de trabajar, no tenía nada más que hacer para matar el tiempo antes de ir a casa, había visto que a la vuelta de la oficina donde ejercía habían abierto una nueva librería cafetería, uno de los lugares más relajados, y encajaba perfectamente con mis gustos, con unos dólares que llevaba en mi bolso de mano me adentré en ese precioso lugar lleno de estanterías repletas de libros de todo tipo de temas y gustos, el mostrador junto a la barra de servicio era tan ancha que ocupaba todo el ancho de pared a pared, el aire estaba impregnado de un delicioso aroma a café recién hecho y otros aromas dulces de los postres que se exhibían en el mostrador y en la vitrina que daba a la calle, en la caja registradora estaba ella, una jovencita de cabellos ondulados de color castaño caoba del largo un poco por debajo de los hombros peinados en una raya de costado que le daba un aire sofisticado, ojos chocolate de mirada penetrante y a la vez soñadora acompañados por largas pestañas y finas cejas, nariz respingada de perfil griego y aristocrático, lo que más me llamó la atención fueron sus finos y encantadores labios rosados sin una pizca de brillo o labial que invitaban a olvidarse de toda moral y ética y besarlos con toda la pasión y desenfreno que estaban siendo resguardados por mi auto-control, su piel pálida de textura lechosa estaba cubierta por una camisa sin mangas azul calipso que dejaba a la vista unos hermosos y delgados brazos de hombros huesudos, muñecas frágiles y unas largas y delicadas manos de dedos largos adornados por unas uñas pintadas de rosa pálido, jeans ajustados que le torneaban y estilizaban las piernas haciéndolas más largas y finas, sus pies estaba subidos en unas sandalias tipo griegas de tacón aguja que terminaban esa sexy vestimenta haciendo que mi auto-control se viera en tela de juicio

-buenas tardes señorita, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?-su voz gentil y grácil me hacían replantearme seriamente él porque estaba en ese lugar hasta que su mirada, esperando a que le dijera lo que quería ordenar, se me clavó como una filosa y peligrosa flecha.

-hola, quisiera un capuchino helado, por favor-"y tu número, preciosa" pensaba para mis adentros mientras se volteaba y mi mirada se clavaba sin poder evitarlo siquiera en su tentador y respingado trasero cubierto por esos pantalones que seguramente no dejaban respirar a la piel de tan apretados que deban estar-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas trabajando en este lugar, querida?- se volteó y sonriéndome con un vaso de cartón desechable en la mano derecha, me respondió desinteresadamente

-llevo aquí dos años y medio, señorita-su caminar sensual y a la vez inocente era hipnótico, sus movimientos entre máquinas y vapor de leche y café caliente me decían que estaba sumamente experimentada en su labor-es extraño, es la primera vez que la veo por aquí-con presteza vertió el líquido humeante en el vaso, le agregó hielo triturado y le colocó una tapa para evitar un derrame, sin quererlo nuestras manos se tocaron cuando me entregó el vaso, pude sentir una pequeña corriente eléctrica que se desplazó desde mis dedos hasta mi hombro, su cara se sonrojó por completo dándole una apariencia mas tierna de la que ya tenia-se...serian...ocho dólares...señorita-dijo con la mirada gacha. Busqué en mi bolso el dinero y se lo entregué, esta vez sin tocar nuestras manos

-bueno muchas gracias-busqué en su pecho el gafete que decía su nombre que rezaba en letras cursivas "Hermione"-fue un placer conocerte Hermione, nos veremos en otro momento-el color carmín aun no abandonaba el bonito rostro de la joven cuando me fui, mis planes habían cambiado, no podía quedarme en la misma habitación que esa linda chica, definitivamente había algo en ella que me volvía una mujer completamente distinta, sabía de antemano que no era lesbiana y mucho menos asalta cunas, como los llamaban a los que salían con alguien mucho menor que ellos.

Los días iban pasando, muchas veces pasaba por la librería y la veía sin entrar al local, muchas emociones se arremolinaban en mi interior cuando ella llegaba a mis pensamientos, me sentía sumamente rara, me faltaba la respiración, me temblaban las piernas, sentía un enorme y sofocante calor en el pecho y la cara y me sudaban copiosamente las manos. Por más que me atiborrara de trabajo, esa muchacha de bonita sonrisa no se iba de mi mente, tenía que hacer algo al respecto, o sino me volvería completa y perdidamente loca de atar. Ya cansada de evitar ir a al librería, un día, sábado, me armé de valor y ya preparada me adentré a lo desconocido de esa joven. Ese día estaba más hermosa todavía, vestía una camisa simple, básica blanca de mangas tres cuartas, cubierta por un lindo chaleco ceñido negro, recuerdo que llevaba puestos unos shorts de color blancos hueso unos zapatos negros de punta descubierta, tacón aguja de diez centímetros y cordones que ajustaban perfectamente el calzado a sus pies, lo que me sorprendió fue verla con su bello cabello suelto y algo despeinado, estaba sentada de perfil al público viendo por una ventana parecía desanimada, y al parecer había estado llorando, por las ojeras que se presentaban bajo sus parpados inferiores se veía que no había dormido bien

-disculpe, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?-me atendió una jovencita, de, según pude ver, la misma edad de Hermione, su piel era jaspeada en simpáticas pecas, su cabello largo hasta la cintura era lacio y rojo como el fuego, sus ojos tan cristalinos como el agua más pura eran celestes tan claros que parecían bellos diamantes, estaba vestida con una playera lisa de mangas largas color rosa pálido cubierta por una pequeña chaqueta de lana blanca, tenía unos jeans azules gastados que se ajustaban a su cintura y se ensanchaba en sus tobillos, con unos tenis negros que se veían ya bastante usados y viejos

-disculpa, quiero hablar con Hermione-le dije lanzándome una mirada preocupada a la joven que parecía desconectada de su alrededor

-déjela tranquila, no está bien-sin hacerle caso me fui acercando a la pobre chica lentamente para no asustarla-se lo advierto, no se le acerque-lo que vi en su rostro me heló la sangre y me hizo hervir en ira y rabia, su lado derecho estaba completamente magullado y negro, alguien la había golpeado hasta dejarle el labio partido la nariz fracturada y el parpado hinchado, tanto que no podía abrirlo, con cuidado le tomé el mentón-Hermione, lo siento, no pude pararla-le hizo una seña con la mano de que no tenía ningún problema conmigo

-¿Quién te hizo eso?-trató de apartarme la mano cuando le agarré la muñeca-dímelo, ¿Quién te puso la mano encima?-justo en ese momento me percaté que tenía una maleta de dos personas de color negro cerrada detrás de ella-vamos, te llevaré a curarte-sabía que mi mundo había cambiado por culpa de esa niña, había entrado en mi corazón y no quería sacarla de ahí.


	2. Chapter 2

**aqui les traigo el segundo capitulo de MI HERMOSA Y PEQUEÑA NOVIA, espero que lo desfruten, tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo para ustedes.**

Aún estaba en estado de shock cuando nos subimos a mi auto aparcado en la playa de estacionamiento que se encontraba a una cuadra del local, le había puesto el cinturón de seguridad. Las lágrimas empapaban su rostro mientras trataba de reprimir sus sollozos presionando sus dientes unos contra otros, el trayecto al hospital fue un completo desastre para mí, solo quería encontrar al desgraciado que se había atrevido a hacerle daño a Hermione, pero no, tenía que estar concentrada en el camino para evitar que nos matáramos, creo que mis manos nunca estuvieron tan blancas como ese día, parecía que quería destruir el volante del auto, de vez en cuando la veía de reojo, era extraño, pero, quería reemplazar todo su dolor por la hipnótica y hermosa sonrisa que solía regalarle a todo sus clientes. Al llegar al edificio del hospital central de Londres, me hicieron esperar en la sala de esperas, donde, muchos padres y parientes me veían como si fuese el ultimo cisne del mundo, aunque, sin querer presumir, no era de extrañar, todo el mundo me conocía como la empresaria más joven del mundo, el tiempo pareció detenerse en mi caso, no saber nada de la pequeña Hermione me hacía sentir una horrible y asfixiante impotencia de no poder hacer nada.

Habían pasado cuatro interminables horas, las cuales estaba haciendo mella en mi espalda y cuello, había llamado a mi asistente explicándole lo sucedido, pidiéndole que pospusiera mis obligaciones de ese día hasta nueva orden, había recibido innumerables llamadas perdidas de mi hermana Narcissa y más de cuarenta y tres mensajes de voz de mi socio Severus Snape preguntándome dónde demonios me había metido y porque no había llegado a la reunión programada con la competencia, era lo de menos en ese momento. Ya cuando parecía que perdería la cordura de la impaciencia, apareció un médico empujando una silla de ruedas con ella, su nariz tenía un gracioso yeso blanco que cubría desde el puente hasta la punta, donde sobresalían dos tubos, seguramente para permitir que respirara, su ojos estaba cubierto por un parche de color piel, probablemente tendría que llevarlo por un tiempo. Me levanté del asiento donde había estado sentada desde que se la habían llevado, como si un resorte me hubiese impulsado bruscamente. Me aproxime con paso decidido hacia ella

-¿es usted la responsable de ella?-me preguntó el tonto doctor

-Bellatrix Lestrange, sí, yo soy la que la traje-le dije fríamente, luego de media hora de interrogatorios innecesarios y llenar una planilla con inútiles datos, me dejaron llevarla a casa, las instrucciones eran sencillas, reposo, nada de esfuerzos y evitar que se deshidratara, se veía bastante graciosa tratado de caminar por sí sola, tambaleándose y casi tropezándose con sus propios pies hasta que llegó al asiento del copiloto, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y desenfocados, la anestesia aún estaba en su cuerpo, y al parecer tardaría en desaparecer. Me parecía muy tierna ahí en el asiento dormida como un bebé, con la cabeza colgando hacia mi dirección, fijada al respaldo por el cinturón de seguridad. Al llegar al portón de mi casa el mozo me ayudó a entrar a Hermione y su maleta a una de las habitaciones, le pedí que trajera una cena ligera para mí y para la pobre chica que seguramente luego de despertar estaría hambrienta, o sabia como demonios había llegado a este extremo, es que, ni siquiera conocía a la chica, a penas habíamos cruzado tres palabras cada una, ni siquiera sabía si era una criminal, si era una ex convicta o una asesina serial, peo ahí estábamos, en uno de los cuartos de huéspedes sentada en una silla de madera de pino junto a la cama de dos plazas con doseles de cortinas en color plata donde yacía una inconsciente muchacha que había sufrido de violencia física.

Habían pasado otras tres horas, estaba anocheciendo, el servicio había estado pululando varias veces preguntando si necesitaba algo, mi hermana había aparecido abruptamente por la puerta servicio exigiendo verme inmediatamente y pidiendo explicaciones que no estuve dispuesta a dar, Severus había llamado más de cinco veces con la misma exigencia, al parecer se habían olvidado que era mi propia jefa y que no tenía que rendir cuentas a nadie. Las sabanas comenzaron a moverse lentamente, un gemido adormilado áspero y seco salió de su garganta

-al fin despiertas, ¿Cómo te sientes?-su vista estaba algo desenfocada por lo que aun intuía que la somnolencia de la droga la invadía

-bien…bien… ¿Dónde estoy?-al tocarse la cara se dio cuenta del parche en el ojo y el yeso que cubría su nariz

-tuvieron que hacerte una cirugía de reconstrucción, estaba completamente fracturada-asintió sin saber que decir, seguramente aún estaba sorprendida de que una desconocida para ella la ayudara y la llevara a su casa-soy Bellatrix Lestrange, mucho gusto-le dije tendiéndole la mano que tomó rápidamente-estas en mi casa-todo a su alrededor era nuevo, veía todo como un niño con zapatos nuevos-debes tener muchas preguntas en tu cabeza, pero primero necesito que me respondas-me acerqué a ella hasta que nuestros rostros estuvieron a escasos centímetros uno del otro-¿Quién te lastimó? ¿Cómo y por qué permitiste que alguien te pusiera la mano encima? Y por último ¿Qué hacías en tu trabajo cuando estabas gravemente herida y necesitabas atención medica?-tenía la cabeza gacha, sus hombros estaban temblando, no podía ver sus ojos a causa de que uno estaba cubierto por un parche y el otro cubierto por su flequillo, pero no había que ser un genio para saber que ya estaba lo suficientemente quebrada para responder en ese mismo instante-tranquila, aquí estas a salvo

-creí que podía mejorar mi relación, que el dejaría la agresividad conmigo-se abrazó a sus propias piernas y hundió la cabeza entre las rodillas, no podía hacer mucho por consolarla, nunca antes había tratado con alguien que fuese víctima de la violencia, y mucho menos solía tratar con adolescentes-lo más importante es que te recuperes y poder tomar medidas contra tu agresor-le dije acariciándole el cabello, solo se limitó a asentir mientras recargaba su mentón contra sus rodillas

-Hermione Granger, dieciocho años-me dijo, al principio no la entendí, hasta que mi cerebro relacionó su nombre, que tonta de mí, se estaba presentando

-mucho gusto Hermione, aunque creo recordar que ya te conocía-por fin pude ver una sonrisa sincera en su rostro, aunque parecía un poquito a un monstruito seguía siendo la chica más bella a mis ojos, y me encargaría personalmente de hacer pagar con creces al mal nacido que la había lastimado

-no tiene por qué molestarte, me dijo fijando la vista de su único ojo visible-ya estoy acostumbrada-el aire se me fue de los pulmones, ¿Qué era eso de que estaba acostumbrada? Había vivido unos largos y prósperos treinta y tres años pero en ningún momento de mi vida había escuchado semejante declaración, ¿acaso me estaba diciendo que los golpes y heridas eran algo común para ella?, tendría que abrirme por un camino muy angosto y casi cerrado para poder llegar a su confianza, tenía que saber con pelos y señales su historia completa

-de eso nos encargaremos después, ahora tienes que alimentarte-le dije acercándole la charola que el servicio había traído horas antes que, que contenía un vaso de jugo de naranja y una pequeños sándwiches de jamón y queso. Sus manos estaban temblorosas, seguramente por todo lo sucedido en ese día, con cuidado se las tomé entre las mías dándome cuenta de que estaban heladas, las frotaba despacio, su mirada sorprendida no se apartaba de mis ojos, al parecer nunca antes habían tenido un gesto de cariño para con ella.

Una vez calientes sus manos, tomó un sándwich y se lo llevó a la boca tenía una mordida pequeña y cuidadosa, no podía apartar mis ojos de sus labios, rosados, pálido y finos, el labio superior tenía un pequeño corte limpio y cerrado

-¿Qué ocurre?-su tímida voz me sacó de mis ensoñaciones, no pude resistirme más, sin poder evitarlo me acerqué a su rostro y sin preámbulos la besé profundamente, parecía que estaba en pleno paraíso, sentía miles de mariposas en mi estómago, el calor subió por todo mi cuerpo hasta mi rostro, sus brazos se engancharon detrás de mi cuello mientras extendía el beso, estaba completamente perdida, me había enamorado perdida y locamente de ella, era mía, mi bella niña, mi preciosa chica indefensa y no permitiría que nada ni nadie me apartara de su lado.


	3. Chapter 3

**disculpen la tardanza, pero la inspiración a veces se enoja y no quiere aparecer, si me quieren cruciar, aganlo rapido, no soporto el dolor.**

Solo la falta de aire nos hizo darnos cuenta de donde estábamos y que teníamos que separarnos, al verla directamente al ojos que no estaba herido me percaté de ese precioso brillo que tanto la caracterizaba.

-¿Qué se supone que fue eso?-sus mejillas estaban tan rojas como si hubiese estado bajo el sol por horas.

-por lo general, se le llama beso-le dije en forma divertida-pero si tú le quieres poner otro nombre, por mí, bien-la confusión estaba escrita en su rostro en su totalidad.

-yo…yo…no soy lesbiana-por el sonrojo de su rostro me decía que no estaba completamente segura.

-yo tampoco lo soy, querida, pero sin embargo-acerqué mi rostro al suyo sabiendo cuanto la incomodaba, pero su cara sonrojada y tímida me encantaba-me has llamado la atención desde el primer momento que te vi, casi me vuelvo loca por ti, estuve a punto de perder la cordura por volver a ver esos bellos ojos y tu hermosa sonrisa, mi niña-sabía de antemano que se sonrojaba con facilidad, eso era lo que más me gustaba de su cálida e inocente persona, y estaba decidida a ser yo la única persona que pusiese ese encantador color carmesí en su juvenil rostro.

Los días fueron pasando, sus heridas físicas estaban curándose lenta y correctamente, pero las de su alma no había forma de sanarlas, cada noche se despertaba en su cuarto gritando de terror y sudando a mares, muchas fueron las veces que tuve que obligarla a comer y acostarse en mi cama, a pesar de su vergüenza, me gustaba compartir espacio con ella, cada mañana que nos levantábamos me encargaba de decirle a la cocinera que le preparara el desayuno a Hermione mientras yo solo bebía un café cargado y sin azúcar, seguía avergonzándose cuando la veía comer, pero era algo inevitable, me fascinaba el movimiento de su fina boca al masticar con la boca cerrada, a la hora de tener que irme, llamaba a su trabajo para avisar que ese día tampoco iría, aun se estaba recuperando de los golpes aunque todavía no me decía quien la había golpeado, pero eso lo resolveríamos lentamente, ya en la puerta de la casa con las llaves del auto en mano me despedía de ella con un beso en los labios que ella respondía tímida y reservadamente.

A medida que el tiempo pasaba se abría más a mí, cada tarde cuando llegaba de las oficinas me esperaba con un chocolate caliente y me preguntaba cómo me había ido, esos momentos eran mágicos, su sonrisa sincera y cálida estaba en todo momento de la conversación, disfrutábamos de la mutua compañía mientras estábamos sentadas en el cómodo sillón de cuero blanco mientras sentíamos el acogedor calor que la chimenea con sus llamas chisporroteando soltaba, mi hermana aun no entendía el porqué de su presencia en mi casa, pero se alegraba de que, según sus palabras "hubiese encontrado a alguien para compartir y sentir por mano propia lo que era el amor, aunque fuese alguien demasiado joven".

Era el día en que le iban a quitar el yeso y el parche a Hermione, no había forma de poder tranquilizar a la pobre chica, estaba realmente nerviosa, por un lado, estaba ansiosa de verde en el espejo sin esos impedimentos en su rostro, pero por otro, estaba algo aterrada de salir de la seguridad de la mansión, tenía miedo de que ese sujeto que le puso las garras encima la dañara otra vez, pero también extrañaba a su amiga y su trabajo, muchas veces en esos dos meces de convivencia, tuvimos varias discusiones sobre volver antes de tiempo a la cafetería, pero siempre terminaba en un berrinche de su parte y un subidón de presión de la mía, (no es que sea vieja, ni nada por el estilo, pero me pongo nerviosa muy fácilmente), aunque se podía resolver sencillamente con un bocadillo de chocolate de sus favoritos y una conversación sobre lo que realmente debíamos hacer.

Ya eran las cuatro de la tarde, teníamos cita en el hospital para las cuatro y treinta, como empresaria, siempre dije que el tiempo era más valioso que el dinero, no me gustaba llegar tarde, pero tampoco era de las personas que llegaba muy por sobre la hora, porque eso era ser descortés, o significaba que me había distraído y perdí la noción del tiempo, podía ver que Hermione estaba realmente tensa, algo le debía estar preocupando.

-cariño-su ojo estaba algo rojo, sabía que estaba reteniendo las lágrimas-¿Qué te ocurre?

-nada, nada-si claro, que se lo dijera a alguien que no viera las mentiras a diario-solo estoy nerviosa-todo el camino hacia la clínica fue en un incómodo silencio, cada vez que intentaba sacarle un tema a conversación solo asentía o negaba, me estaba desesperando por su silencio, no sabía qué hacer, parecía que volvíamos atrás y me encontraba de nuevo con la pequeña retraída y asustada muchacha que había encontrado herida.

Cuando llegamos a destino el tramite fue bastante rápido, si Hermione era hermosa antes de quitarle los aparatajes, ahora lo era aún más sin ellos.

No paraba de sonreír cuando sabía que iríamos directamente a la cafetería, parecía una pequeña niña a punto de ir a su primer día en la escuela, ansiosa, pero también nerviosa.

Apenas nos bajamos del auto se fue corriendo al local, debo decir que se veía completamente adorable arrastrándome de la manga y dando saltitos de alegría.

Apenas entramos una jovencita de cabello de fuego se abalanzó sobre Hermione casi tirándola al piso en su ataque abrasivo

-¡Hermione! Te extrañé mucho-la joven compañera y amiga de Hermi me lanzó de repente una mirada que conocía bastante bien, sus ojos brillaban de una manera especial, casi reteniendo las lágrimas, sin esperarlo sus brazos rodearon mi cuello y recibí un efusivo beso en la mejilla de su parte-gracias por haber cuidado de ella, señorita Bellatrix-deducía que sabía mi nombre por los interminables mensajes de texto que se mandaban mutuamente cada día.

-¿tengo que recordarte que yo soy su chica?-casi me ahogué con mi propia saliva al escuchar eso de la joven que había convivido conmigo desde hacía más de mes y medio, pero también me enternecí al ver esa faceta celosa de ella, una parte que nunca antes había visto, alguien que podía ser totalmente responsable y madura estaba ahí, frente a mí, con los brazos cruzados el ceño medio fruncido y haciendo un lindo puchero con su labio inferior.

-vamos, mi pequeña, no es su culpa que se sienta atraída, es que, ¿Por qué mentir? Soy un icono de la mujer más deseada de Inglaterra-me encantaba hacerla enojar.

Estábamos pasando por un precioso momento, veía como la chica pelirroja, a la cual la llamaban "Ginny" y mi chica, charlaban amenamente, reían a carcajadas por las anécdotas que me contaban de cuando estaban en la primaria y se metían en múltiples problemas por la primera mencionada. Hasta que de repente a puerta del local se abrió de golpe, dejando ver que un muchacho, casi sin aliento y cansado se metía en la cafetería, Hermione se puso pálida como una hoja de papel, el joven en si era el calco de la amiga de Hermione pero con el cabello corto, robusto y más alto, de ojos celestes, sus dientes estaban presionando unos con otros, se aproximó a nuestra mesa y sin previo aviso tomó a Hermione del brazo haciendo que se levantara bruscamente con una mueca de dolor.

-tu y yo tenemos que hablar, Granger-ese debía ser el que había agredido a MI novia.

-le voy a pedir amablemente que suelte a mi chica, por favor-sus ojos de acero se clavaron en mi mirada desafiantes y fríos.

-usted no se meta en esto, se trata de un asunto que tenemos que arreglar esta perra y yo-no sé qué fue lo que me enfureció más, o que me desafiara o que llamara "perra" a Hermione.

Golpeando las palmas de mis manos contra la mesa me levante de mi silla como si un resorte me hubiese impulsado.

-escucha bien, chiquillo de cuarta, o sueltas a MI novia en este instante o tendré que recurrir a medidas que no quiero tomar-su rostro en ese momento no tenía precio alguno, sus ojos desorbitados y casi saliéndose de sus cuencas y su mandíbula desencajada, para luego volver a apretar los dientes unos contra otros, ajustando más su agarre en el brazo de Hermione.

-¿su novia? Ella es mía, pero quizás se lo tenga que hacer recordar más fuerte-alzó el puño a la altura de la cabeza pero antes de que pudiese llegar a su destino, la joven pelirroja se interpuso en el camino.

-ponle una mano encima de nuevo, Ronald, y lo lamentarás.

-quítate Ginebra, esto no es asunto tuyo-la bofetada llegó sola, pero lo sorprendente fue que no vino mi de Ginebra ni de mí, Hermione aún tenía el brazo en alto y en la mejilla del joven descarado se podía ver la silueta perfecta de su delgada meno impactada en rojo fuerte. Tendría que recordar no hacerla enojar muy seguido, hasta a mí me había dolido ese golpe

-¿me vas a soltar o tengo que darte también un puñetazo?-la tímida y retraída chica se había ido y en su lugar había una mujer con los ojos refulgentes de rabia e ira contenida. El chico sorprendido la soltó así sin más, el cuerpo de mi chica se me pegó al mío como un imán mientras la rodeaba con el brazo por su cintura-que te quede claro Weasley, no quiero volver a saber nada mas de ti, no demando un juicio enumerando mis denuncias hacia ti, porque sería muy agotador para Bella y para mí-lo último que vi de él antes de salir del local, fueron las lágrimas de impotencia que salían de sus ojos.

Mientras volvíamos a la mansión pude ver a mi novia más viva que nunca, cantaba a todo pulmón las canciones que pasaban por la radio, reía a carcajadas y en cada semáforo en rojo me besaba con ansias, devorándome los labios

-vaya, Hermione, sí que te sacaste el peso de tu espalda-una limpia carcajada me respondió

-sí, y ahora tengo ganas de disfrutar con mi novia-en un poco de juego la miré de manera inquisitiva-debes de conocerla, una hermosa mujer de cabello largo, rizado y negro, tiene la piel pálida y es bastante mandona

-oye, que no soy mandona

-¿ah no? Tus pobres empleados ya están que se tiran del Big Ben de tantas ordenes que les das, necesitan unas vacaciones-mis labios sellaron los suyos en el instante que llegamos a la mansión, esta era nuestra vida ahora, no volvería a estar sola, esta oportunidad de encontrar la felicidad con esa joven damita que me había caído como del cielo, era única, y no la pensaba desperdiciar.


End file.
